Mayu Suzumoto
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9 and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Appearance Mayu is a teenage girl of below average build and height with dull green eyes and medium long brown hair, styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, which is tied with a headtie consisting of two pink spheres. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and a yellow bow, cuffs, a pleated skirt, as well as just below knee-height black socks, and shoes. Personality Mayu is a member of drama club. Even though she seems much smaller than she is, Mayu has a great heart. Thanks to her energetic nature, she is very popular among the students and has earned the nickname "Suzume." Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Due to her troubles at home, Mayu is forced to transfer to another school. Her last day of school is also the day of Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival, where she thoroughly enjoys herself, and stays after school to listen to Ayumi Shinozaki's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. She becomes upset when they prepare to leave, sad that she may never see her friends again, so Ayumi and the rest of her class perform the "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony to cheer her up. Shortly after they perform the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Mayu and her classmates fall through. Mayu awakens to find herself inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. She enters the school infirmary and encounters two ghosts, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno. After reading a nearby newspaper article, she learns that the two ghosts were victims of the murder/kidnapping case that led to Heavenly Host's demolition in 1973. Feeling sorry for the ghosts, Mayu tries comforting them by talking about her school, classmates, and teachers. Ayumi and Yoshiki soon enter the infirmary and try to persuade her into leaving the ghosts' side. Mayu refuses and instead tells them about the murder/kidnapping. However, the ghosts capture Mayu and, despite a friendly gesture from Ayumi in an attempt to calm them down, take Mayu outside and launch her down the long hallway at a high speed, splattering her entire body on the wall at the end of the hallway. She makes one more contribution to the story by mysteriously and creepily calling Morishige, beckoning him to stop fascinations of gawking at her bloody remains, causing the other to lose sanity and his life. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Mayu is a playable character in Book of Shadows. After avoiding the ghost in the infirmary, she finds Kishinuma and Ayumi. Together they find and save Nana Ogasawara. While they search for an exit, they notice Mayu and Nana have some strange bruises on their bodies, but they don't know why or when they appeared. Relationships Sakutaro Morishige: She is very close with him, in fact Mayu likes Sakutaro (she confesses her feelings in Sakutaro's flashback during chapter 5) and also states she loves him in the end of Chapter 2 in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. Mayu is the only one who can call Sakutaro with a nickname (namely Shige-nii). Trivia *Mayu is the second person to die in the cast, since in Chapter 1, it is already possible for the player to find her remains, and at one point Seiko even steps in them accidentally. *Mayu's role is extended and even goes further than Seiko's in Book of Shadows. *Mayu, is the only non-playable student from Kisaragi Academy during Blood Covered, though she is given a playable role in Book of Shadows. *In spin-off Manga called Another Child Tamaki and Miyako finds her remains *In the prologue of Blood Drive, she was "brought back to life" by Ayumi and Naomi with the help of the Book of Shadows. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' MayuEmotions.png|Mayu's character emotion chart c_l1332445139_42.jpg|Mayu's full profile PudingSplatedMayu.jpg|Mayu's corpse in Chapter 3 ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Mayu-BoS-Death.jpg|Mayu's death ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' Mayu's Corpse.PNG|Mayu's Corpse in Copse Party: Another Child ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' Corpseparty1-2.jpg From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Non-playable characters Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows